1. Field
One or more aspects of the invention relate to a gaming machine and a gaming method thereof that provide an award based on a combination of symbols displayed on symbol display areas, more particularly, that newly realize a winning combination by enlarging the symbol(s) displayed on the symbol display area.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a slot machine which is a type of gaming machines, when gaming medium such as coin or the like is input, a game is started and symbol rows are variably displayed on a predetermined areas. When a predetermined time is elapsed, the symbol rows are stopped and the award is provided based on the combination of stopped symbols.
Generically, it is determined whether or not the combination, which corresponds to the award to be provided, is realized based on the number of the same symbols (for example, “CHERRY” or “7”) displayed on predefined payline. Also, in conventional some slot machines, if a predetermined condition is met, a special symbol, which is different from normal symbols, will be displayed and moved on the display, thereby entertainment will be enhanced. Also, in conventional some slot machines, if the same symbols are adjacently displayed on the symbol display areas, effect image, which uses symbols over the plural symbol display areas, is displayed. Thereby, entertainment will be enhanced.
In above conventional slot machines, each one symbol is displayed on each one symbol display area, whether the slot machines use video reels or mechanical reels. Also, in above conventional slot machines, a size of each symbol display area is determined based on a size of each reel, so sizes of symbols to be displayed on each symbol display area are the almost same.